


Irene Belserion: Mother of the Dragon Slayers

by FriedOrangeJuice



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, Big Brothers, Big sister, Cute, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Funny, Over Protective Mom, Wendy is the baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27504394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriedOrangeJuice/pseuds/FriedOrangeJuice
Summary: Just a bunch of one shots about family and all that good stuff
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	1. Poor Wendy Has A Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wendy has a nightmare but Irene is there to comfort her daughter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First entry of this series. Hope you enjoy :)
> 
> Hamburger with extra pickles

It was late at night, and Irene was having a great time reading. Since she was mostly busy every day, the evening provided the best opportunity to enjoy herself. Her favorite book at the moment was about two heavenly maidens who fought each other over a man. In her opinion, it was quite a beautiful tale. She also enjoyed great stories with chilled wine.

Her long silky scarlet hair, which was usually nicely braided, was loose, and she was just wearing an oversized button-up shirt as her nightwear. Irene giggled and crossed her shapely thighs as she read on.

Irene's oldest daughter, Erza, often asked her why she read such books, to which she simply responded that it was merely for entertainment.

As she sipped her wine, Irene heard a gentle knock on the door and whimpers and soft crying. "It's open," she called out. Her bedroom door opened and at the frame stood her youngest daughter, Wendy. 

Wait, did she forget to mention that she had a second child? Well, she has six. Either way, Irene has quite a big family. All whom she loves very much with all her heart. She has two daughters and four rowdy sons. And as much trouble as they may cause her, nothing will ever change her love for them.

Wendy was the youngest of the six. She is only four years old, and she was, in Irene's own words, "The most adorable little girl ever!" 

Little Wendy clutched her stuffed white kitty as she cried. "Mommy!" she cried out as tears poured down her face.

Irene set her book down on her night table and opened her arms. Little Wendy ran to embrace her mom, and Irene cradled the little girl against her chest. 

"Wendy, what's wrong?" she softly asked.

*Sniff* "I had a scary dream."

"Aww, don't worry, Mommy is here,” she cooed. She lifted Wendy onto the bed. Irene gently laid her down and draped the blankets over them.

The little girl hugged her mom tightly, still frightened by her nightmare. Irene smiled as she gently stroked Wendy's short dark blue hair. 

Wendy was prone to having nightmares, so quite often, the little girl would come crying in the middle of the night. Irene tried many methods to help Wendy. Irene had used nightlights, reading happy bedtime stories, lots of cuddling, and even spending the night in Wendy’s bed. But nothing seemed to work. She always had bad dreams.

The last time Wendy had a scary dream was because her idiot but loveable brother Natsu thought it would be a brilliant idea to read her a horror novel as a bedtime story. 

"Can you tell me what you saw in your dream?"

Wendy looked up and stared into her mom’s eyes. The poor girl was shaking. It honestly broke Irene’s heart to see her little girl so frightened.

*Whimper* "A scary winged monster was chasing me.”

‘The winged monster’ was quite a recurring element in Wendy’s nightmares. Irene sadly knew who this ‘monster’ was. It was the Sky Dragon Grandeeney who had given her Wendy before disappearing.

Grandeeney had found Wendy amongst the burnt ruins of a village. At the time, Wendy couldn’t have been more than five months old. The Sky Dragon watched and cared for Wendy until eventually, Irene stumbled upon them during her travels.

Grandeeney felt Irene’s immense power and came to understand that she was a dragon slayer. After talking, the dragon entrusted Wendy to Irene. But before Grandeeney left, she gave Wendy a parting gift. The gift of Sky Dragon Slayer Magic. Irene would tell Wendy the truth one day, but for now, she was still too young.

Irene gently stroked Wendy’s head as the little girl snuggled against her for comfort. After a short while, Wendy stopped shaking and had calmed down. After a scary dream, Wendy always felt warm and safe when she laid next to her mom.

Irene leaned to whisper into Wendy’s ear. “I will always protect you from any scary monsters, Wendy."

Wendy slowly looked up as she clutched her stuffed cat. "You promise?"

Irene chuckled. "Yes, I promise."

The little girl smiled and closed her eyes before snuggling deeper. And very quickly, she had fallen asleep. For the rest of the night, Wendy's dreamt of nothing but her favorites candies and cake. 

Irene took this moment to admire her daughter. Wendy was such a kind little thing. She loved to play and cared very much for family and animals. She had heard from her daycare instructor that Wendy would often use her magic to heal her playmates’ cuts and scrapes. 

That itself was kind of a funny thought for Irene. Wendy possessed Dragon-Slayer Magic. The same magic used to slay mighty dragons who ruled Earthland long ago. Yet, she used it to heal the weaklings in her class—the same people who would grow up to be nothing more than cannon fodder. Humans were quite interesting because they are the only species who saved the weak.

Irene yawned loudly. All this talk about dragons and magic had made her quite tired. It was pretty late already, and she had to get up early in the morning to make breakfast. She would just have to finish reading her book some other time. She turned off her lamp and tucked herself under the blanket. Irene wrapped her arms around Wendy. That way, Wendy wouldn’t get cold during the night. Irene closed her eyes and felt the sleep take her. She slowly drifted off into a nice pleasant slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If ya liked the story, make sure to drop a kudos.
> 
> Like always, have a great day and stay safe-FriedOrangeJuice


	2. Natsu and Wendy's Big Day Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu and Wendy spend the day together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yo, what’s up, everyone. I got bored again and decided to write a story about good old Natsu and Wendy. I hope you find it cute and, like always, enjoy the show. 
> 
> I’ll write some more about Irene soon cause she is one of my favorite characters after all :)
> 
> Also this song helps me focus and type
> 
> https://youtu.be/wvn2N9nfg4I
> 
> Spicy buffalo wings and fries

It was pretty late in the morning by the time Natsu woke up. He groaned and he pulled the blankets over his head when he felt the sunlight on his face. He was so tired from yesterday’s job. He, Happy, and Lucy had gone on a monster hunt that took all day and midnight. They had to eliminate a gang of Vulcans that were terrorizing a nearby village. To top it all off, the village elder had also cut their pay by half because Natsu had destroyed their town in the process. Lucy ended up complaining the entire way back which didn’t help one bit.

In his opinion, the damage wasn’t as bad as they were saying it was. I mean, sure, he may have accidentally scorched half the village, but that’s just part of the natural process of completing a job. However, that may only be how Natsu thinks.

“Oi, Happy, wake up,” Natsu yawned as he stuffed his face into his pillow to block out the light. There was no response. Natsu sighed and rolled over. He was surprised to find that Happy wasn’t in his bed or anywhere in his room. He sat up in his bed and felt a piece of paper crumple under the palm of his hand. He grabbed the paper and read.

_ Sorry, Natsu! I’m going with Lector and Frosch today because they said they found a secret spot to get lots of yummy fish!!! _

Well, that solved the mystery of Happy’s disappearance. Natsu figured he and Happy could spend the day fishing or relaxing. Lucy would probably sleep all day today, so that wouldn’t be any fun for them if they went and bothered her. Especially with what happened yesterday. Erza also wasn’t home at the moment. He heard she had gone to a bakery in another town that would be handing out free cakes to celebrate its tenth anniversary. 

And as for everyone else in his family. His younger brothers Rogue and Sting were most likely with Lector, Frosch, and Happy. Gajeel would definitely be hanging out with Levy again. Natsu leaned back against the headboard of his bed. Maybe, he could just go with Happy and see this secret spot of theirs. As he juggled ideas around his head on how he would spend his day, his bedroom door opened.

From behind the door, he saw little Wendy peek her head out. “Good morning, sleepyhead,” Wendy giggled. “Mama said to come to wake you up.”

That’s right! How could he forget about Wendy!? She loved to play and have fun. Natsu jumped out of bed and knelt in front of the little girl. Wendy tilted her head as she wondered what her big brother was doing. 

“Wendy, what are you doing today?!” Natsu frantically asked. Wendy was taken back by her brother’s sudden attitude change. “Um…I’m not doing anything today.” she shyly responded. Natsu gave her a big smile. “Wanna spend the day together having fun?!”

Wendy’s face lit up with pure joy. “Okay!”

After Natsu got ready for the day and ate his breakfast, they said goodbye to Irene, and they headed off to enjoy their exciting day in Magnolia. But before they could start, Natsu wanted to stop by the guild first. 

Natsu and Wendy decided they would take the park shortcut to the guild. It was a great day for a picnic, to be honest. The birds were singing, and it was warm and sunny. People all around them were enjoying their peaceful Saturday morning. 

Natsu held Wendy’s hand as she hummed and skipped. “Natsu, look!” Wendy gasped and pointed. “Huh?” 

The little Sky Dragon Slayer knelt and picked a lovely yellow dandelion from the grass. “For you!” Wendy beamed. Though Natsu wouldn’t say it out loud, he could feel his heart melt. He accepted the kind gift and thanked Wendy.

For the rest of the walk, they stopped along the shops to see what items they had for sale. Now it was Natsu’s turn to act like a kid. He saw a supposed cursed ghost mask for sale that he was so ready to buy. 

But the thing scared Wendy, so he opted to purchase a kitten mask instead, which he gave to her. They also passed by a candy shop and bought Wendy and himself some lollipops. She got a sweet apple while he got a sour lime. He tried to offer Wendy some of his, but she let out an eek and ran away for some reason.

After catching Wendy and walking for what seemed like forever, they finally reached the doors of Fairy Tail. Wendy looked up in fascination at the giant building. It was huge! She had never visited the guild before, but she had heard lots of amazing stories from Erza and Natsu. Wendy couldn’t wait to see all the awesome stuff Fairy Tail had to offer.

When Natsu opened the doors, she was greeted with the sight of Fairy Tail wizards laughing and enjoying their time. Natsu gently nudged her hand. “Come on, Wendy. I need to check up on a couple of things before we go.” She nodded, and together they walked into the guild.

The doors slowly closed behind them. As soon as the wizards noticed Natsu, they all started greeting him. “Yo, Natsu!” greeted Macao and Wakaba, who were drinking. 

“Yo,” he greeted back as they made their way through. Though Wendy herself was very excited to see the guild, she was also shy. She hid behind Natsu as they walked up to the counter where Master Makarov and Mira were.

“Hey, Gramps. Hey Mira!” Natsu greeted. Makarov took a swig of his drink before waving. “Yo, Natsu. What brings you here on this fine day?” he asked. Natsu chuckled when he realized that Makarov was already drunk.

“Nothing much. I just wanted to scout the job flyers for tomorrow.” 

“Gahaha! Always one step ahead, aren’t ya Natsu!” Makarov laughed as he chugged the last of his drink. 

Wendy jumped when he slammed his mug on the counter. “Mira! One more drink, please!” Makarov drunkenly giggled like a schoolgirl.

“Ok, but this your last drink, Master.” warned the white-haired mage. “You already had eight, and you still need to complete some paperwork later.”

“Hehehe, ok, ok, I hear ya.” Mira filled his mug and handed it to him. He excitedly chugged half in less than five seconds. “Ahhh, that hits the spot!” 

Mira sighed and giggled. Some things will just never change. But sometimes, it’s alright if things stay the same. Speaking of which, now that Natsu was here. “Natsu. Lucy came by the guild earlier looking for you.” 

“Huh, she did?” Natsu asked. He thought Lucy would be tired and not too happy to see him at the moment. “Yep,” she smiled. “She wanted to ask you if you wanted to hang out again.” Natsu blushed when he heard the last part, to which Mira devilishly smiled. While he may make Lucy angry with him, they also shared a very close bond. 

“Hehehe. Why are you so flustered, Natsu?” she asked as she leaned on the counter. “I’m no-not flustered!” Natsu sputtered. Mira laughed and was about to pry in for all the juicy details but stopped when she saw a little blue-haired girl hiding behind Natsu.

“Hmm? Who’s that behind you?” Mira asked. Oh yeah! Natsu forgot to introduce Wendy to everyone. It was her first time being here. Natsu stepped back until Wendy stood right in front of him. “Wendy, say hi to Mira and Gramps.”

“Hello, little one,” greeted Makarov. Mira walked out from behind the counter and knelt in front of Wendy. “Hi, Wendy.” Mira smiled. “So you’re the one who Natsu and Erza talk about all the time.”

Wendy was too shy to speak, so she twiddled her fingers. Mira softly laughed. “It’s okay. It’s nice to finally meet you.” 

Wendy looked up. “Hi…” she timidly greeted. Mira smiled and stood up. “She is so adorable, Natsu.”

The Fire Dragon Slayer sheepishly laughed. Yes. Yes, she is.

All around the guild, everyone’s attention had suddenly focused on Wendy. The little girl felt the gaze of the wizards and suddenly clung to Mira’s legs. Mira giggled. “It’s okay, Wendy. Everyone here is really nice.”

Whispers spread throughout the guild.

“That’s Erza and Natsu’s little sister.”

“She’s so cute!”

“Is she also a wizard?”

Wendy hid behind Mira. She wasn’t used to so many people looking at her at once. “Everyone!” Mira called out. “This is Erza and Natsu’s little sister. She’s shy, but please say hi and give her a warm welcome to Fairy Tail.”

“Hi Wendy.” the guild greeted. When Wendy heard the friendly people greet her, she finally felt a little more comfortable. She slowly peeked out from behind Mira. “Hi!” she smiled.

The guild erupted. “SO CUTE!!!” 

One by one, the guild members introduced themselves. She met Mira’s younger siblings, Elfman and Lisanna. Then Macao and Wakaba. She met a pretty green-haired lady named Bisca and her boyfriend, Alzack. Laxus and the Raijin Tribe also stopped by to say hello. She also met Gray and Juvia. Two of her big brother’s closest friends. And so on so forth.

After everyone had said hello. The questions started piling in. But there was one question that was on everyone’s mind. Did Wendy use magic?

“Oi Natsu! What magic does Wendy use?” asked Gray. As Natsu was about to answer his question, Wendy spoke up.

“I use sky magic!” chirped Wendy. “I’m a Sky Dragon Slayer!”

The guild went silent. Wendy noticed that everyone had stopped talking and were staring at her. She frowned. ‘I guess they don’t believe me…'

“WHOA! THAT’S AWESOME!” roared the guild. Wendy's eyes shined. Fairy Tail was just as amazing as Natsu and Erza said it was. Some day she will join the guild so she can go on adventures with older brothers and sisters.

The guild decided to hold a small celebration in welcoming Wendy. She got to eat lots of delicious food and not to mention lots of candy. By the end, her tummy was so full she decided to take her leftover cake for her mom.

She also spent the time answering questions from guild members. 

“How old are you, Wendy?” asked Bisca. “I’m four years old.” she grinned as she held up four fingers. 

“Do you like manly sour food?” Elfman asked as he flexed his muscles.

“EEK! NO!!” she squeaked.

“What is your favorite animal, Wendy?” asked Evergreen.

“My favorite is kitties!” 

Gray suddenly noticed a red glowing sigil on Wendy’s right shoulder. “Wendy, what is that?” he asked. 

Wendy looked at her shoulder and grinned. “That’s my mommy’s mark. She said that it would protect me from monsters.” Wendy pointed at Natsu, who was drooling while staring off into space. “Natsu has one too!”

‘Wait a second…’ thought Makarov when he got a good look at the emblem. “That sigil...It couldn’t be!’

Makarov finally realized who that sigil belonged to. He went pale and struggled to find the words. “T-that e-emblem..” he sputtered. Mira noticed her Master freaking out. “Is something wrong?”

“It belongs to the most powerful enchantress in all Ishgal!” he squeaked before comedically passing out.

The guild went deadly quiet. Wendy frowned when she saw the mood changed. Had she said something wrong? It took five seconds for Natsu to realize that everyone was looking at him and Wendy. “Huh?” he grunted. “What happened?”

“Ehh!!! Your mother is the Scarlet Despair?!!”

“Uh...yeah..” said Natsu in confusion. Hadn’t he mentioned this before? Then he snapped his fingers when he remembered. ‘Oh yeah. Mom told us to register using our second last names.’

Makarov had woken up. “Irene Belserion,” he whispered. The guild focused on Makarov. “She is peerless. Even with the combined strength of Ten Wizards Saints, we wouldn’t be able to defeat her in battle.”

The guild gasped. “No way! That’s freaking scary!”

Wendy was confused by all the commotion. Why was everyone scared of her mom? Wendy knew her mom was powerful, but she wasn’t mean.

“My mommy is really nice. She’s not a big meanie,” she softly said. Makarov realized that perhaps he was a little too rude.

“Hahaha, I know. I have met Lady Irene multiple times, and she is a charming woman.” he smiled. 

“Yes..very charming…” Makarov pervertedly grinned as he visualized the woman’s risque witch attire. It got very awkward as the old man muttered to himself.

“Master, your nose is bleeding…” Mira pointed out. Makarov cleared his throat. “Ahem, yes.”

Makarov pat the little girl’s head. “Lady Irene is one of the protectors of Isghal and highly respected among the Magic Council and government.” 

The third guild master raised his mug for a toast. “To Lady Irene and her children!”

“AYE!!!” roared the guild. Afterward, the guild partied more. Wendy tried to play tag with Laxus, but she could never seem to catch him. But she didn’t mind; she was having fun. Natsu spent the remainder of the party answering any questions Gramps or his friends had.

“So, your actual name is Natsu Dragneel Belserion?” asked Gray. “Yeah, pretty much,” Natsu mumbled as he chewed on a piece of meat.

“Then I assume it’s the same for Rogue, Sting, Gajeel, and Erza?” interjected Mira, who was playing patty cake with Wendy. Natsu simply nodded as he downed his drink.

Master Makarov closed his eyes and stroked his chin. ‘I wonder why Lady Irene had them register under different last names?’ It was quite a shock for him to learn that she even had children. And much less, her children were members of his guild.

Oh well! It doesn’t really matter. He was sure she hid their identities for a good reason. Now back to celebrating. He chugged down three mugs of alcohol and laughed as he watched his family have a great time.

“NATSU!!!” roared Elfman. “LET US HAVE A MANLY BATTLE!!!”

“YOU’RE ON ELFMAN!!!”

Natsu tackled Elfman, and the two went flying and crashed into Gray and Juvia’s table. “OI WATCH WHERE YOU HEADED, FIRE BREATH!!!” 

“WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME, ICE PRINCESS!!!”

The two growled at each other like two dogs at the park. Soon enough, all chaos broke loose, and it became a battle royale. Elfman tried to join in Natsu’s and Gray’s fight, but the two knocked him out instantly. Juvia cheered on her beloved Gray as the two fired Ice and Fire at each other. 

“Oh my,” giggled Mira as she watched the scene unfold. She was carrying Wendy to prevent her from getting hurt. Wendy herself was laughing and clapping as she watched her big brother fight. The battle carried on quite a while until everyone was worn out.

The guild peacefully slept while Mira watched over them. The only other person awake was Wendy, who was drawing a picture. “What are you drawing?” asked Mira as she leaned on the counter. 

“I’m drawing the fun I had today, so I don’t forget,” Wendy said. Her little tongue was sticking out as she drew the final details. “Finished!” Wendy gleamed. She held up for Mira.

The white mage couldn’t put in words how utterly adorable this girl was. Wendy had drawn all of Fairy Tail holding hands while celebrating. She also added little balloons and lots of cake. Mira squealed as she hugged Wendy. “Join Fairy Tail, so you enjoy more of these moments with us.”

Wendy smiled at her. “Ok, but I have to ask mommy first!” The white-haired mage nodded. “Of course, we will be waiting for you.”

But for now, it was quite late. The sun was going to set soon, and Mira was sure Wendy had to be home by dark. She picked up Wendy and went to wake Natsu. He mumbled something as he stretched his arms. Mira handed him Wendy and explained that it would be dark soon. 

“Alright, well, we better be getting home soon, or mom is gonna have my head.” chuckled Natsu nervously. The two waved goodbye to Mira and quietly left the guild.

The sky was reddish-orange as they walked along the river bank. But there was one more thing Natsu wanted to do with Wendy before heading home. “Hey, Wendy?” The blue-haired girl tilted her head. “Yes?”

“Wanna go fishing before we go home?” 

“Ok!” she gleefully accepted. Natsu and Wendy quickly bought two fishing poles and bait from a nearby store. The two went back to the riverbank, and Natsu prepped both their rods. Natsu cast his line and helped Wendy throw hers as well. 

The two sat on the grass as they hopefully waited for some fish to bite. Wendy hummed a little tune while Natsu relaxed.

It was a nice moment, to be honest. They were fishing while watching the sunset. “Did you have fun today, Wendy?” asked Natsu as he laid on the grass. 

“Yes! It was really fun being at Fairy Tail! I want to go back again soon!” Wendy chirped. Natsu chuckled at her response. He was glad his little sister had a great time. Wendy suddenly felt something tug her fishing pole. “Ahh, Natsu! I think I got one!” she exclaimed. 

Natsu instructed Wendy to grab her pole and pull. The little bluenette pulled with all her might, and with a bit of help from Natsu, she managed to reel in a decent-sized fish. Wendy excitedly clapped at her first catch. “Nice catch, Wendy!” Natsu grinned as he gave her a thumbs up. “Now’s let’s take him home, so we have a nice fish dinner.”

“No!” cried Wendy. Natsu was surprised by Wendy’s outburst. He looked at her, and she had tears in her eyes. “If we take him home, then his family will miss him…” she sniffed. “Wendy…” he said softly.

He gave her a small smile. “You’re right, Wendy. We don’t want to make his family and friends sad.” He unhooked the fish and gently placed him back in the water. “Bye-bye!” waved Wendy as the fish swam away. Wendy felt Natsu pat her head. She looked up at him. “Let’s go home.” he beamed. “Okay!”

Natsu packed up their fishing poles, and two began walking home. It was almost dark, and the street lights were turning on one by one. He held Wendy’s hand, but he noticed that Wendy’s movement had become sluggish. He looked down and realized that she was very sleepy. She was trying her very best to stay awake.

With one swift motion, he picked Wendy in his arms and carried her. She wrapped her arms around Natu’s neck while she rested her head on his shoulder. By the time they had reached the Belresion Estate, Wendy had already fallen asleep. 

‘Well, we’re finally home,’ he sighed in relief. ‘It is not easy carrying a four-year-old and two fishing poles at the same time.’ 

Though funny enough, Natsu had no problem smashing boulders and houses. He kicked open the giant metal gates and walked up to the entrance. He dropped the fishing poles and opened the door with his left hand. 

When he finally entered and locked the door behind him, he realized that nobody was home. ‘I guess everybody is still out.’ He walked upstairs towards Wendy’s room. He opened the door and saw the pink and blue decorations that covered her room. He tiptoed his way across her room while he avoided stepping on any toys that were on the floor. 

When he finally reached her bed, he gently laid her down and tucked her in. ‘There we go. Nice and warm.’ He turned on her nightlight and grabbed her favorite stuffed cat, and placed it in her arms. By reflex, she tightly hugged and cuddled her stuffed animal. 

Natsu smiled and leaned down and kissed her head, goodnight. But just as he was about to walk out the door, he remembered nobody was home, and Wendy would get scared if she woke up alone. He gently closed the door and walked back to Wendy’s bedside.

He shrugged. “I guess I’ll wait here while Erza or Mom gets home.” He sat down and rested his arms on Wendy’s soft bed. He quietly yawned. ‘I’ll just close my eyes for a bit,’ he thought as he rested his head on his arms. He closed his eyes and slowly fell asleep.

Two hours later, Wendy’s bedroom door opened, and Irene quietly entered. She smiled at the sight.

Natsu was asleep by Wendy’s bed while she held his hand. She grabbed a blanket from Wendy’s closet and draped it over Natsu. She kissed both her children goodnight and closed the door behind them, leaving them to enjoy their peaceful slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think? Good or Bad? If you liked the story, make sure to drop a kudos.
> 
> Oh and if you have any ideas for the next chapter, drop them down below in the comments.
> 
> Like always have a great day and stay safe-FriedOrangeJuice


	3. Huh? What's Going On In Here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wendy catches Natsu and Lucy doing some not very PG things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is a short chapter because I’m working on another chapter that I’m really excited to release soon. For now, please enjoy this.
> 
> Egg Fried Rice

Wendy rubbed her little eyes when she had awakened from her afternoon nap. She yawned and stretched her arms before getting out of her bed. It was still light out, and now that she was up, she wanted to play. But who would play with her? She remembered everyone would be busy at the moment.

Her big sister Erza wasn’t home, and Rogue and Sting were probably fighting outside while Lector and Frosch cheered them on. She could try to play with Sting and Rogue, but they always wanted to test their strength. When she tried to bring up a fun game, they always promised her they would play it next, and they never did. 

Her other older brother Gajeel would definitely be asleep, and he would get super grumpy if someone disturbed his nap. Lily often played with her, but he always chose games for little babies. “I am not a little baby!” pouted Wendy. 

Wait! She could play with her mommy. Her mom was always happy and ready to play with her. Wendy ran out of her room and headed to Irene’s office. She burst through the door and saw her mom sitting at her desk, reading some papers.

Wendy ran to her mom’s side and tugged her shirt.“Mama! Let’s play hide and seek!” she said excitedly. Irene put down the papers and frowned. “Sorry, Wendy. Mommy is busy right now. We can play later.”

Wendy felt tears form in her eyes. Why did nobody want to play with her? Irene noticed Wendy’s sad puppy eyes and chuckled before pulling the little girl for a hug. “I know you want to play, but let me finish my work first.”

“Ok..” sighed the little bluenette. Irene pulled away from Wendy and gently pinched her cheeks. “I know. Why don’t you play with Natsu? He’s been in his room all day.” Wendy’s face lit up. That’s right! She could play with Happy and Natsu!

“Ok!” she chirped. Wendy gave her mom a goodbye kiss on her cheek and ran towards Natsu’s room. Irene smiled as she watched Wendy run out of her office. Now that she was alone again, she could focus on reading her documents. Five seconds in and Irene let out an annoyed groan before slamming her face on her desk. ‘This sucks!’

Wendy had finally made it to Natsu’s door. She was so excited; she couldn’t wait to play. As she reached to grab the doorknob, Wendy heard something that made her stop.

“Mmm…”

‘Huh? What’s that noise?’ thought Wendy. 

As Wendy pressed her ear up against the wooden door, she heard all kinds of weird sounds. Wendy heard slapping and groans coming from inside Natsu’s room. The little Dragon Slayer panicked. What if her big brother was super sick and he couldn’t get out of bed to tell them!

“Natsu!” Wendy cried as she burst open the door. But what she saw next confused her even more.

For some reason, Natsu and his best friend Lucy Heartfilia were naked together in his bed. “EEK!” screamed Lucy in embarrassment as she covered herself with Natsu’s blanket. The little girl tilted her head in confusion. “Natsu? Why are you and Lucy naked?”

Natsu mumbled as he tried to come up with some excuse that would make sense. “Uhhhhhh”

He snapped his fingers. “Uh, it was hot in my room, so we took off our clothes! Isn’t that right, Lucy?”

The blonde mage frantically nodded. “Yep! That’s right!”

That was weird. It was cold today, but Natsu and Lucy were saying it was hot. Just as Wendy was about to pry more into the situation, Natsu thankfully had managed to change the conversation.“Wendy! Let’s go buy some yummy cookies!”

Cookies! Wendy clapped her little hands. She loved cookies. Her favorite was chocolate chip and vanilla. “Ok! I’ll go put on my shoes and a sweater!” She went to her room and put on her favorite blue sweater and pink shoes. By the time she came back, Natsu and Lucy had put on their clothes again.

Together, the three walked to Magnolia’s best bakery. Inside the bakery, they were filled with the sweet aroma of delicious bread and pastries. Wendy gasped in amazement as she saw all the different types of cakes and cookies. There were just too many to name! Behind the counter was a nice woman who smiled at the trio. “Welcome!” The trio waved hello.

Wendy ran up to the glass and stared at all the cookies. “Wow! Natsu, can we get the chocolate chip and vanilla cookies please?” Natsu chuckled, “Hehe sure. Chose whatever you want.”

She faced Natsu and Lucy. She had a big mischievous grin. “Whatever I want?” Natsu and Lucy stared at each other, and nervously laughed. “Yeah...sure.”

Wendy beamed at them. “Ok!”

Natsu comedically cried. “Oh, I just know I’m gonna regret this.” Lucy chuckled as she patted his back.

For the next ten minutes, Wendy pointed and asked for every cookie that caught her eye. The shop owner just smiled as she packed every pastry.

By the end, the total cost came out to 10,000 jewels. Natsu jokingly cried as he spent the last of his money. The lady smiled as she handed Wendy one of the bags filled with cookies. Wendy had to use both her hands and arms to carry the heavy bag. The Sky Dragon Slayer beamed at the shop keeper. “Thank you!”

“You’re welcome, dear.” 

Natsu and Lucy thanked the kind lady for her time, and just as they were about to leave, the baker called out to them. “You’re daughter is the most adorable customer I have ever had.”

Natsu and Lucy’s cheeks reddened when they heard this. The two waved goodbye and joined Wendy, who was waiting for them outside. The trio walked with each of them holding a bag while Wendy happily hummed. She couldn’t wait to get home and give everyone’s their favorite flavors.

For Erza, she got a mini strawberry cake. 

For Sting, she got vanilla, and for Rogue, she got sweet chocolate. 

For Lily, she got kiwi. Happy got a fish-shaped cookie that tasted like fish. Frosch and Lector’s favorite were the same as Sting and Rogue.

She had tried her best for Gajeel. She got him some snickerdoodles, but she wasn’t sure if he would like them.

And for her mommy, Wendy made sure to get her absolute favorite. Red Velvet Cookies! Whenever her mom baked, she would always make a batch of them. While Wendy was lost in her thoughts, Natsu and Lucy were doing some thinking of their own. 

That comment still lingered in their head. “Their daughter.” Lucy blushed as the comment replayed in her mind. That nice lady thought they were a family. Did they really look like a mom and dad with their kid?

‘Children, huh?’ she thought.

It would be ignorant of Lucy to say that the idea hadn’t crossed her mind before. Sure someday she would like to have a kid or two. Lucy would love and cherish them for as long as she lived. She would take them to lots of fun places and comfort them whenever they felt scared or sad. Lucy would brush their orange hair...

Lucy squeaked. She was definitely thinking way too far ahead. She looked over to Natsu, who was also blushing. Funny enough, he was thinking of the exact thought as Lucy.

After they had walked Lucy home, Natsu and Wendy went straight home. It was almost dark when they got back. When they entered, the house was finally bustling with activity. Gajeel was eating some scrap metal while he watched Sting and Rogue argue about attack powers. Lector bragged about Sting’s prowess to Frosch, who wasn’t even listening. Frosch’s attention was on a moth that kept flying into the kitchen light. Happy was peacefully eating his fish.

Erza had finally come home and was chatting with Irene in the living room. Natsu sighed as Wendy ran to her mom. He placed the cookies on the kitchen counter and headed to his room. He slowly closed the door behind him and climbed into bed. 

Natsu laid back and just stared at the ceiling. He couldn’t help but laugh at the situation that led him to buy so many cookies. “Yep, let’s just stick to Lucy’s house from now on.” He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Downstairs, Wendy had given everyone their pastries. Irene couldn’t help herself and squealed at Wendy’s pure adorableness. She gave Wendy lots of hugs and kisses as they all ate their cookies.

Wendy noticed that Natsu wasn’t there to enjoy it along with them, so she grabbed some of his favorites and went to his room. She opened his door and saw that he had already fallen asleep. Wendy smiled and placed his cookies on his night table.

“Thank you for the cookies, Natsu,” said Wendy with all her heart. She kissed his cheek goodnight and gently closed the door behind him.

“No problem Wendy,” Natsu whispered as he reached for his cookie. He bit into the crunchy pastry and took a moment to savor it. He immediately spat the thing out. “Aww, I hate mint.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. The quality may be even worse than usual because I rushed it. But hopefully, some of you will like it. I may be a horrible writer, but for some reason, I enjoy writing even if I am terrible at it. Lol
> 
> Anyway, I’m really excited about releasing the next chapter. It may take a while to finish and revise because it might be my longest chapter yet.
> 
> If you have any story suggestions, make sure to comment them down below. I’m always open to fresh material. 
> 
> As always, stay safe and take care-FriedOrangeJuice


	4. Welcome to the family, Wendy! Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of Irene adopting Wendy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, what’s up! I don’t have much to say except that this chapter is the story of Irene adopting Wendy. Uhh, hopefully, all you fine people out there will enjoy it. I must warn you though, this chapter is ridiculously bad. 
> 
> Lol, I also wrote this while eating spicy ramen because I like it when my mouth is burning. Idk why :)
> 
> Chicken tenders with potato wedges 
> 
> A:N at the end

Irene crossed her shapely thighs while she rocked back and forth in her chair. She watched as Wendy searched her bookshelf. It was almost bedtime for dear little Wendy, so Irene had come to her room to read her a story. Irene thought Wendy looked absolutely adorable in her blue onesie with pink hearts. 

Wendy had lots of bedtime books, so often it would be hard for the little girl to choose what she wanted to read. After going through what seemed like hundreds of books, Wendy excitedly clapped when she finally found the perfect one for tonight. Wendy ran back to her mom and presented the story.

It was a picture book called the  _ Two Little Kittens.  _ It revolved around two baby cats who journeyed their world while searching for their mother. It was quite a cute story, and Irene loved reading it to Wendy. The mother patted her lap, and Wendy climbed up and snuggled into her. 

“Ok, Wendy. This book is called  _ Two Little Kittens. _ "

"Hehe, I like kitties!"

Irene smiled and softly pinched Wendy's cheek. She opened up the book and read.

* * *

_ Once upon a time, two kittens missed their mother very much. The brother and sister cat always became sad when their mom left for the day. _

_ One day the brother cat decided that the two should look for their mom. _

_ "Let's go find Mother Cat!" Said the Brother Cat. _

_ "Ok!"  _

_ They left their cardboard box home and set off on their quest. _

_ First, they passed by a bakery where the kind owner always gave them a piece of beard. The owner patted the kittens as the two ate their snacks. _

_ "Have you seen our mother?" The Sister Cat asked. _

_ "I'm sorry. I haven't."  _

_ The kittens were sad, but they thanked the owner for the bread and continued their search. _

_ Next, they went to see their mother's close friend Mr.Dog.  _

_ Mr.Dog was an old but kind bloodhound who had been friends with their mother since before they were born. _

_ "Mr.Dog? Have you seen our mother?" Asked the Brother Cat. _

_ Mr. Dog’s ears flapped as he shook his head. _

_ "I'm sorry little ones. I have not." _

_ The two sighed and continued their journey. _

_ The final place they journeyed to was the town’s park. They had heard from their mom that she had been going there for quite some time now.  _

_ The two little cats asked the nearby people and animals if they had seen their mother. _

_ “No, Sorry,” said Mrs.Bird _

_ “Nope!” said a big fluffy dog. _

_ “Haven’t seen them,” said a big gray cat. _

_ The two kittens cried because they had looked everywhere, and they weren’t able to find their mom. The two were very sad and decided to go home. _

_ They walked past Mr.Dog’s house and the bakery back to their cardboard box home in the alleyway. The two cried until suddenly! _

_ The white-furred Mother Cat walked into their house! The two were very happy that their mom had finally returned! Mother Cat explained that she had found a kind human family who was willing to adopt their family. _

_ The mother grabbed them by their necks’ scruff and carried them three neighborhoods over to a big red house. _

_ There the brother and sister experienced the warmth of love from something other than their mothers. The caring family adopted them. _

_ The kittens were happy that Mother Cat never had to leave again during the day. From that day on, they lived happily ever after! _

_ The End. _

* * *

Irene closed the book and placed it on Wendy’s nightstand. She was about to ask Wendy how she liked the story, but the little girl had already fallen asleep. Irene found it so cute because Wendy instinctually clung to her.

Irene wrapped her arms around Wendy and slowly got off the rocking chair to carry her to her bed. The Enchantress gently tucked Wendy in her fluffy pink blankets and kissed her forehead goodnight before laying down next to her. Her bed was large enough for the two to sleep comfortably. Since it was night was still young, Irene figured she could rest for a bit. That way, in case Wendy had a nightmare, Irene could be there for her.

Half an hour had passed, and Irene had just been watching over Wendy. The house was quiet, and Wendy’s room was nice and warm. Irene laid on her side, propped up as she watched the little girl sleep. 

Whenever Wendy had a nightmare, she would whimper and cry before waking up. But tonight, it seemed like she would peacefully slumber. Irene felt her heart melt when the little girl cuddled against her. But what followed up next made her want to squeal. 

“Mama…” Wendy affectionately muttered as she nuzzled into Irene. She had to bite the inside of her cheek to avoid crying out tears of joy.

Irene honestly doesn’t know how she would have lived her life if she never had her children. She probably would have been utterly miserable. She doesn’t even want to imagine how lonely it would be.

But those what-if scenarios didn’t matter because Irene felt like one of the happiest people in the world! She had six kind-hearted children and five well-behaved kittens. Though funny enough, Irene had tried to spoil her kids a bit when they were young, but it never worked out for her.

By the time Erza, Natsu and Gajeel were nine years old. The trio told Irene they were “too old to be spoiled by mom.” Sting and Rogue didn’t fare any better. At seven years old, the Twin Dragons said they didn’t want to be “Mamas’ boys.”

The two significantly looked up to Natsu and Gajeel, so they decided to follow in their footsteps. Irene silently giggled as she recalled how she faked some tears to get Rogue to agree to some spoiling. She tried taking an afternoon nap together when she woke up; Rogue was already outside playing with Frosch.

But with Wendy, it was different from the start. She was super attached to Irene and had been since she was an infant. You could say that Irene spoiled her way too much. Wendy got extra hugs and kisses and took lots of afternoon naps together. They also played whatever she wanted, and whenever Irene baked, she would always give Wendy additional cookies. Despite all the spoiling, the little girl was still a cute shy child. She never acted like a brat or caused trouble for Irene. 

Irene knew Wendy would leave the nest one day, but for now, she wanted to enjoy her “little baby.” 

She never said that phrase aloud, though, because Wendy would pout and try to convince her that she wasn’t a baby. However, Wendy could never seem to persuade Irene.

Oh well!

Irene still remembered how she came to adopt Wendy. The story had its ups and downs, but it has a happy ending.

_ Wendy Belserion  _

Irene groaned in annoyance as she made her way through the thick forest of a mountainside. You see, she regularly traveled around the world in search of new ruins and breakthroughs for her enchantments.

She also couldn't help but feel worried about her family wherever she traveled. Irene always left Erza in charge of her four rowdy sons, but she couldn't help but cry at the thought of coming back to a destroyed house. But knowing Erza, she would keep the four under control...Right?

Anyways, she was seriously regretting taking the route through the woods. It was so dark that it looked like it was night time. It was also crawling with beasts. Irene knew she should have just flown straight to the top, but no. Her curiosity had to get the best of her. And now she was stuck walking the rest of the way. She had only herself to blame.

To top it all off, any of the beasts that could have proved to be some sort of entertainment for Irene just ran away when they sensed her intense aura. It was just her and the boring road up, which was also an odd sight. Irene believed that nobody lived on this side of the valley. 

“Perhaps there’s a secluded village at the top,” muttered Irene to herself. If that were the case, she would make sure to avoid them. They probably didn’t like outsiders, which was why they chose to live out here. 

After walking for another ten minutes, Irene sighed in relief when she finally saw the light at the end of the forest. As Irene exited the woods, she immediately perked up as she sniffed the air.  _ ‘It smells of burnt wood and blood.’  _ She climbed the hill and sighted the destroyed village.  _ ‘What happened here?’ _

Irene entered the small town to investigate. The smell of burnt wood and blood intensified tenfold. It seemed like something had burned the houses down and killed all of its residents. And judging by the lack of weapons, it was a total massacre. These people stood no chance. Irene would have to report this to the Magic Council.

She passed through the village after seeing enough, and just as she was about to fly away. Irene felt a mighty magical power radiating at the bottom of the mountain. “This presence…” Irene whispered. It had been two years since she had last felt this type of power. “Dragon!”

As Irene quickly floated down, she noticed that the dragon had cleared out a significant area of the forest. She landed in the middle of the patch and was surprised by the scenery. The location was warm and sunny, and the grass was lush green with beautiful flowers. Most dragons would have decimated the area.

Irene stood in the middle of the field. Her cape flapped with the wind as she tried to pinpoint the dragon’s location. Suddenly Irene identified the source. She turned right and saw a white dragon emerge from the woods. 

The dragon was large, and it's appearance differed considerably from a traditional Dragon. It had a white body, which appeared to be covered in tissue similar to bird feathers, rather than scales. Its feet resembled bird talons as well. It's head as well was covered in what appeared to be fur.

"Hello, human," greeted the dragon in a friendly female voice. "Hello there," waved Irene. This dragon seemed friendly and showed no signs of hostility. Most human-despising dragons would have tried to kill Irene. They wouldn't bother to say hello. However, it could also be an act.

The white-furred dragon chuckled as she watched Irene become briefly lost in her thoughts. The dragon couldn't help but notice this human woman carried a unique magic type.

"You're a dragon slayer, aren't you?" Asked the dragon. "Are you here to slay me?"

"No," Irene said as she shook her head. "I was just thinking about something?"

The female dragon giggled. "Well, I do suppose humans need 'lots' of time to think."

_ 'Ehh?!'  _ Irene thought as she comedically sweatdropped. ' _ Did she just call me stupid!?' _

The dragon heartily laughed as Irene grumpily mumbled. Irene smirked as she put her hand on her hip and also began chuckling. This white dragon had quite a sense of humor. The dragon came to like Irene. She was a good sport and didn’t become furious like a particular Fire Dragon King she knew.

"My name is Grandeeney. I am a Sky Dragon," she greeted. "What is your name, human?"

The High Enchantress titled her witch hat as she introduced herself. "I am Irene Belserion. I am known as Scarlet Despair." Grandeeney let out an amused chuckle. "That's quite a terrifying alias for a human." 

Irene smiled. "I suppose it is. I don't know who gave that name to me, but I wish they had chosen something more cheerful." The two talked and told each other their stories.

After the war between the humans and the dragons ended, Grandeeney left the continent and traveled around Earthland for over four hundred years. Grandeeny also revealed she was great friends with Igneel, Weisslogia, Metalicana, and Skiadrum. 

Grandeeney was delighted to know that her friends had lived when Irene also explained that she met them before and that she was now their foster children’s mother. 

While Irene was having a pleasant time, she also needed to ask Grandeeney if she knew anything about the village. "Do you perhaps know what happened to the village at the top?"

Grandeeny sadly nodded. "It seemed a group of dark wizards were responsible for the attack. It was early in the morning, and I had been resting here for two weeks now when I suddenly heard humans screaming. When I later checked the village, it appeared that they had killed almost everyone."

Irene's eyebrow raised in curiousness. "Almost everyone? Does that mean some villagers managed to escape?" Grandeeney shook her head. "I only found one survivor." The white feathered dragon gently lifted her wings.

Irene tilted her head and stepped a little closer to get a better look. Hidden under the dragon's wings was an infant who couldn't have been more than a couple of months old. It was a small baby girl with dark blue hair. The child peacefully slept on a makeshift nest of soft hay and grass.

“I found her crying under a pile of debris. It appeared that her parents had used themselves as shields to protect their daughter.” Irene frowned. “I see…”

“Yes, it’s quite a sad fate. It really reminds you of how cruel humans can be.” Grandeeny shifted her position to create some distance between her and the child. “I have been watching over Wendy for days now, and I’ve been doing my best to keep her well-fed.”

“Wendy?” asked Irene. How did Grandeeney know the girl’s name? “Yes, I saw the child’s name engraved on her crib.”

Irene knelt to look at Wendy. She had to admit that Wendy was quite adorable. Wendy wore a slightly torn onesie that had little teddy bear designs. Grandeeny smiled as she watched Irene.

“Would you like to pick her up?” she asked. Irene nodded. For some strange reason, Irene felt the urge to hold this baby girl. With both arms, she carefully lifted Wendy and held her against her chest. The little girl whined but soon became comfortable enough before falling asleep again. 

“I forgot to mention Wendy gets a little fussy when you pick her up.” chuckled Grandeeney. Irene smiled as she held the sleeping girl. Irene for some odd reason felt an immediate connection with Wendy. It was quite strange.  _ ‘What is this feeling? I have never experienced such powerful emotions like this before.’ _

Grandeeney smiled at the heartwarming display of affection. It was one of the reasons why she liked humans. While they could be merciless, they could also be very loving. They could take in others’ offspring and raise them as their own. 

Dragons did not do that nor have a concept of family. If a hatchling’s mother was killed, it would soon follow. They would either starve or fall prey to another dragon. It was the world she once knew—the survival of the fittest. 

As Grandeeney watched Irene and Wendy, she realized now was her chance. In a short time, Irene Belserion had proven herself to be a sympathetic and kind-hearted woman. She was Dragon Slayer who had fought in the war and understood dragons. She also had adopted and raised her friends’ children. She was a human who could be trusted.

“Irene…” Grandeeney softly called out. Irene looked up from the baby girl and at the white dragon. “Please take this child and care for it."

"But what about you?” Irene thought Grandeeney would raise Wendy. "My time has come. It is time for me to join the rest of the dragons."

Irene suddenly understood what Grandeeney was saying. The previous dragons she met had said the exact thing. They knew their era was over, so they have chosen to leave. Who knows where they had gone. The dragons disappeared off the face of Earthland.

"I understand…" 

The dragon smiled. She was relieved and glad to have met such a great human. She could now peacefully depart, knowing the child would be loving hands. "Thank you, Irene."

Grandeeney spread her wings, ready to fly off. But she had one more task she needed to accomplish. The dragon extended her right talon and produced a ball of pure dragon magic. It would be her final gift to humans. She held her claw over Wendy. The baby slightly whimpered as the ball of magic power entered her small body. 

"This power…" Irene spoke softly. "It's your dragon magic, isn't it?"

"Yes. It's my parting gift to little Wendy. So one day, she can protect her friends and family."

Irene gave Grandeeney a sad smile. The white dragon laughed. "Humans have always been an emotional species...But I suppose that's what also makes them very beautiful." With a flap of her wings, Grandeeney lifted off the ground and flew to the open sky.

"Goodbye, Irene, and Wendy. It was a pleasure to have met you."

Irene smiled as she waved goodbye. Grandeeney flew high into the sky and disappeared into the clouds. To Irene, it would always be a mystery where the five dragons had gone. But she prayed they were happy wherever they were now.

Irene looked down at Wendy. The baby girl was now wide awake and staring at her. Irene locked onto Wendy's little brown eyes. "Your eyes...They're so beautiful," cooed Irene

Wendy just curiously stared at her. The sun was setting, and it was getting chilly. All Wendy had on was a torn onesie. With one hand, Irene took her cape off and gently wrapped Wendy into a neat bundle. It wasn't much, but it would suffice until they got home.

Home! That's right! Hopefully, hers would still be intact when she returned. 

Irene held on tightly to Wendy as she flew straight up into the air. The route she had taken would be quite the hassle now that she had Wendy with her. You see, Irene had gone north of Fiore past the snowy sacred Mountain of Zonia. The weather didn’t affect Irene, but Wendy could freeze to death. 

"Hehe, looks like we have a new problem now, Wendy."

The infant said nothing but stare. And how could she? Infants don't talk, you silly goose.

_ It was dusk when Irene and Wendy safely returned to Magnolia. Irene was relieved to find her house intact. Her family wasn’t home, so she assumed they were still at their guild. Wendy would be a surprise, to be sure, but a welcome one. But Irene had to make sure to exercise extreme caution. She remembered when she first brought Gajeel home.  _

* * *

_ It seemed like the introduction was going well until suddenly Natsu and Gajeel lunged at each other. The two began fighting like feral beasts. They violently punched, kicked, and bit each other. What Irene witnessed that day reminded her of The War, how the dragons ripped each other apart.  _

_ After the whole ordeal, she separated the two and locked them in their rooms. Even though she was the creator of Dragon Slaying Magic, it was the first time she had ever seen this type of behavior. She spent that day studying them and reached many different theories.  _

_ The best and most plausible theory is that the two are reacting to each other out of instinct. Dragons were highly competitive creatures, so it wasn’t uncommon for them to duel for mates or territory. Perhaps since they were both young children, they couldn’t control their instincts, which led them to lash out. For now, she will keep them separate until they adjust to each other’s smell and presence. The next day it seemed the two had calmed down and returned to their usual selves. Both had neither recollection of the events from the day before.  _

_ Time passed, and the two had become quick friends. But due to their dragon magic, it seemed that they always had the urge to one-up each other in everything, whether in playing or testing their strength. Though the two still lost when they went up against Erza. But Irene was happy that the three were getting along. _

* * *

_ Irene reported the massacre to the Magic Council, but she left out two crucial details in her report. Grandeeney and Wendy. While Irene was the most feared enchantress in Ishgal, she also had her fair share of enemies. Fools who before had resorted to cowardly methods like assassination attempts or poison. As expected, every single pathetic attempt of theirs failed miserably. In her opinion, the lucky ones were those who got locked up. _

__

_ When Erza, Natsu, and Gajeel were still young and decided to join their guild, she warned her little dragon slayers to register under different last names. It was for their safety and protection.  _

_ Irene also made damn sure to keep their identities secret from the Magic Council. She got along with them, but Irene knew there were moles hidden deep within who could sell that information off to dark guilds for a fortune. She especially didn’t trust the “strongest” of the Four Emperors of Ishgal, God Serena. He may seem like an eccentric but he would definitely cut your throat to get ahead. _

_ But present-day, they were older, so she didn’t worry as much. She knew together, her children could overcome any obstacle that came their way. The only one who did concern Irene was Wendy. She was still a little girl, which is why Irene had enchanted Wendy’s sigil. If Wendy were in mortal danger, she would either be teleported to her or Erza.  _

After Irene settled in, she sat down on her bed. But for some reason, her mattress felt stiff and uncomfortable. "What the hell…" Irene whispered under her breath. Damn. It felt like Irene was lying on a pile of broken bricks. And even worse, just sitting was so damn uncomfortable.  _ 'Oh well. I'll sleep in the spare room and buy a new bed tomorrow.' _

Irene leaned against the headboard as she cradled Wendy. The baby girl was sleeping.Who could blame her? Wendy was probably tired from the three-hour trip back. It would be hard for anyone to sleep when it was snowing.

Irene began prepping for their new life together. There was just so much stuff that she needed to get done. She's going to need to buy baby clothes, feeding bottles, diapers, toys, a crib, and so much more.

It was a good thing she had a fortune; otherwise, it would have been a pain. She could bring Erza along with her. Her daughter was always happy to help her. And speaking of Erza, she heard her daughter shout for her downstairs.

"Mom, are you home!?"

Irene smiled. She couldn't wait to introduce Wendy. She smoothly raised herself off the bed and walked downstairs. Erza was enjoying a nice cup of tea in the living room when Irene greeted her. 

"Oh, great! Your home! I wanted to ask yo-"

Erza fell silent when she saw what Irene was carrying in her arms. Irene sat down opposite of her and crossed her legs. Erza was so baffled that she didn’t even know to approach the situation. "Uhh...mom?"

"Yes?" smiled Irene, not bothering to look up.

"Is that a baby?"

Irene beamed. "Yep! Her name is Wendy."

“Ok….”

What the heck was going on?!! Whose baby was that, and why did her mom have it with her?! Erza’s imagination ran wild. Her face turned bright red. Was it possible her mom saw someone nine months ago? Then she secretly gestated the baby? Or maybe she stole some young couple’s child? The possibilities were endless in Erza’s strange head.

Irene found her daughter’s reaction amusing. Judging by Erza’s facial expressions, it was clear she was thinking of some pretty wacky scenarios. She giggled and explained the entire story to Erza.

* * *

Erza let out a sigh as she leaned her head back against the sofa. That whole story was quite a bit to take in. She felt terrible for Wendy. The little girl’s parents were dead, and her village burnt to the ground.

“So that’s why I have decided to adopt Wendy,” said Irene as she gently rocked the infant in her arms.

Erza straightened up and nodded at her mom. It seems like she has a little sister now. Perhaps, if another person were in her shoes, they would have to take some time to come to grips with the sudden adoption. 

But not Erza. Her brothers were also adopted, and there was no issue with that at all. It didn't matter if they weren't blood-related because they shared a real family bond. And she was sure they would also accept Wendy.

"Would you like to hold her?" Irene asked. Erza excitedly nodded. This was a perfect opportunity for her to bond with her new little sister. Irene scooched over to let Erza sit down.

Irene calmly lowered Wendy into Erza's arms. Erza’s shoulders stiffened when the little girl whined and shook in her arms. It's not like it was her first time holding an infant. She has held a baby before but with help from the mother.

Wendy's whining got louder and louder, and just when it seemed like she was about to start crying, she suddenly calmed down. Erza let out a relieved breath. She looked over at her mom, who seemed to be enjoying the show.

"Oh yeah. I forgot to mention Wendy is a bit fussy when you pick her up."

"Really?" Erza sarcastically replied. "Thank you for telling me that after I held her."

"You're welcome!" Irene laughed.

Erza looked down at the baby. She had to admit that Wendy was utterly adorable. From her dark blue hair and chubby cheeks down to her tiny hands and feet. 

Upon a closer look, she noticed Wendy's clothes looked battered. It must have been when she was pinned under the debris. Well, no matter, her mom was buying clothes for her tomorrow. 

Erza heard Wendy's tummy grumble. The baby began softly crying. "Oh my!" exclaimed Irene. "Poor Wendy must be starving. Time to feed her."

Erza gave her a confused stare. "But mom...We don't have any baby formula. What are we going to feed her?"

Irene's smile faded. Oh crap! Erza was right! What the hell were they going to feed Wendy?! It was late, and Irene was pretty sure most of the stores have closed already. Irene never had the need to purchase baby formula since she nursed Erza and the rest were already past the prime age when she adopted them.

Irene took Wendy back from Erza. The little girl cried as her tummy grumbled in hunger. The enchantress took a quick, estimated guess on Wendy's age. At most, Wendy had to be at least four months old so perhaps, Irene could feed her some chicken broth.

While it’s highly recommended for infants to only drink their mother’s milk for the first twelve months, Irene had no other option. She carefully gave Wendy back to Erza and headed to the kitchen to prepare the broth.

As Irene made the delicious substance, she could hear Wendy's cries from their living room. She had to hurry. One was to feed Wendy and the other was to have her in her arms before her sons returned. 

Back in the living room, Erza was trying her best to comfort the baby. She lovingly rocked Wendy, but the baby kept on crying. ‘ _ Oh, please don’t cry Wendy. I’m trying my best here.”  _

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the door open and heard loud laughing. It was Natsu, Sting, and Rogue along with Happy, Lector, and Frosch. The group seemed to be dying of laughter.

“Bwahaha! Please tell me you saw her face when Happy started talking!” laughed Natsu as he wiped a tear away. “Hahaha, we did!” Sting said as he held his stomach. “Oh, good times.” chuckled Natsu. The group immediately fell silent when they heard crying and Erza standing in front of them. 

“Yo, Erza!” Natsu cheerfully greeted, ignoring the loud crying. His eyes wandered down to her arms.  _ ‘Huh? Why is she carrying a pile of clothes?’ _ That’s when Natsu noticed a new smell. Natsu sniffed the air along with the other two. “What’s wrong, Natsu?” asked Happy, noting the sudden shift in mood in all three of the Dragon Slayers. .

“I smell a dragon.” Natsu blankly stated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Let me know what you think. I was also thinking of adding Juliet and Heine, but I don’t know, to be honest. I say it's like a 10-90% chance that I will. What do all of you think?
> 
> I feel like I’ve been writing too much about Wendy, so I’m going to focus on other characters. I’ll write about Irene’s first few months with Wendy some other time.
> 
> I also got a message asking if I would include Laxus, Cobra, or Acnologia. I decided not to add them to the family. Yes, sad face for those who wanted them in. 
> 
> Sorry but it’s kind of hard when you have 10 characters. Or maybe I’m just that stupid and awful at writing XD.
> 
> I started writing this chapter back in November but I quickly hit a writer's block. It went from days to weeks to eventually months. I decided that I would just split this long chapter into two parts so that way at least one person could enjoy this.


End file.
